The invention relates to assembly kits and components for the functional organization, storage and use of tools, in particular, to a multi-compartment tray for socket wrenches.
A problem common to mechanics, repairmen and individuals alike is the storage of components of tool sets, such as socket wrenches, particularly due to the varied sizes, lengths and types. For those who use such multi-component sets it would be desirable to provide a kit or assembly wherein the tools can be organized in a functional manner addressing the unique storage requirements of the various types.
While a variety of tool organizers have been proposed, typically such organizers store components on a common base level or deep sockets wrenches horizontally. These configurations are disadvantageous as it is difficult to retrieve smaller sockets from larger stored sockets, as well as to determine the exact size or type of any horizontally disposed units.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a multi-compartment organizer which allows easy storage and retrieval of socket wrenches of various lengths in order that standard socket and deep sockets can be stored together by size and type on a functional vertical use level.
It would further be desirable to include compartments for related tools or components which are readily accessible to the user.